Resurrection
by AzureLies
Summary: They finally understand eachother, until an unexpected visitor sends their feelings spiraling in different directions. Wanting to love, loving, and wanting are all very different things, as the two boys discover. ShitoxChika, ChikaxShiba


Disclaimer – I don't own Zombie-Loan. Don't remind me, please.

**ZZZZZ**

Resurrection

**Summary:** Shito and Chika finally understand their feelings for each other, until an unexpected visitor sends their feelings spiraling in different directions. Wanting to love, loving, wanting - they're all very different things, as the two boys discover. ShitoxChika, ChikaxShiba

**ZZZZZ**

_Resurrection 1: Mutual_

**ZZZZZ**

Shito sat across from him, neatly eating his food, while Chika heartily swallowed everything in only a few bites. The sight was revulsing, even worse for Shito when Chika inserted a finger into his mouth, eyes shut, idiotic smile on as usual.

He truly was an idiot.

Shito hesitated at first to speak; his mouth was still full, and he was still chewing. And he refused to degrade himself to the level of Akatsuki Chika of all people. Besides, he thought to himself, eyes boring into Chika, his partner couldn't be _that_ much of an idiot.

How wrong he was.

"Mmm...hmm..." Chika mumbled dreamily, and the finger traveled deeper into his mouth. A few seconds later, the cavern was open, and the pink tongue ran along the underside of the appendage. Shito nearly choked on his food, but managed to swallow anyway, although he was preoccupied with trying to for several seconds, and in that time the finger was trailing Chika's lips, with his tongue following it.

"Y-you idiot," Shito gasped, slamming a fist on the table. Startled, Chika opened his eyes, dropped his right hand by his side.

"What's the deal?"

Shito's eyes flared. "Don't do that to my hand!"

Chika's eyes widened, and his tongue shot out. "EHHH?" Cross-eyed, he jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom, leaving behind a discomfitted Shito.

The green-haired boy winced and lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. He was burning everywhere, now; it disgusted him. That such a lowly idiot could do this to him...

"GAH, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER, SHIT-SHITO?" Chika cried as he threw open the door again, having returned from the bathroom, Shito presumed. "BLEUUUCH, I think the mouthwash did the trick."

Shito rolled his eyes. "Moron."

"What was that?" Chika promptly returned to his spot and sent Shito a mean glare. "Anyway, the reason I called you here...hey, are you going to eat that?" he suddenly asked instead, eyes dead set on Shito's untouched plate.

"Go ahead," Shito muttered, and the unsightly scarfing began again, finishing with Chika licking the plate clean. Literally. Shito shifted again as his eyes fell on Chika's tongue. It flicked up, catching a grain, then returned to his mouth.

"Ahh...I can always think better on a full stomach," Chika cackled to himself. "Anyway, back to why I called you here..."

Shito's hands clenched by his sides, under the table, hidden from Chika's eyes. "Yes...?"

Yellow eyes were focused on him. He was the center of his attention. "So," Chika began slowly, "what with Michiru helping us, we can pay off our loan faster."

"Mmm..."

"...but I still think we ought to go to the Shinigami, see what he has to say."

"Mmm.."

"You know, because even if it does cost us a limb, he'll definitely point out the illegal zombies, and we can get our money!" Chika concluded cheerfully. "I mean...hey, have you been listening?"

"Hmm...?" Shito's eyes darted up to meet Chika's. "Sorry, what?'

"Keh, figures. What's with you? Always spacing out. Fine, then I'll go alone!" Chika spat, rising to his feet. Shito quickly caught the other boy's right hand with his own.

...rather...

...but the details were insignificant. Their eyes met.

"What, are you coming too?" Chika demanded, yanking Shito to his feet. And Shito began to wonder if he should, or if...

...they approached the door, and Shito touched the doorknob first, but Chika's hand came soon after anyway, and their fingers met. Left hand on right hand. A match. Mind made up, Shito locked the door and turned to Chika, who gave him a funny look.

"You can't go if the door's locked," Chika scowled. "What are you-" His eyes widened suddenly as he was pushed back until his back hit the bed. "Hey!"

"Do it again," Shito whispered, his eyes focused on the exposed skin of Chika's chest. The buttons of his shirt were undone just a bit more than usual today, because of the sudden heat wave, and Shito found it alluring. His heart raced as he pressed his cheek against the sweaty skin. His lips broke into a smile, suddenly, as his legs resituated themselves, pinning Chika down securely.

"...You feel it too."

Chika let out a choked gasp and lifted his hips before trying to force Shito off with his hands. "What the hell, Shit-Shito!" he growled, eyes wide with panic. "Get the hell off me!"

"...No. You like it too, don't you...?" Shito raised his head and smirked as his right hand traveled down Chika's chest. He was nervous, dreading rejection, but he refused to let that happen. Shito steeled himself as he pulled himself up to whisper in Chika's ears. "Akatsuki...you're hard, too." And his hand fell on Chika's erection, which was, as he said, hard.

An odd silence fell upon them after this, for several seconds. Neither boy moved, neither said a word, until Shito moved to look into those yellow eyes. Chika licked his lips before he spoke, his voice was barely audible: "Are you joking around…?"

Shito felt relieved as he rested his head in the crook of the boy's neck and shook his head. "Not at all. Now do it again..."

"A-again...?"

"Suck my fingers..." He snuck a glance and found Chika blushing. "You weren't so embarrassed by it before. Perhaps you were thinking of something..."

"NO!" Chika shouted out quickly. "Th-that was an...a-an accident!" he stuttered, beginning to struggle again. The friction of their lower bodies increased, and both stiffled moans, while Chika let out a soft sigh. "I...i-it's not like...I did it intentionally," he finished, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling.

Another silence, until Chika mumbled, "But...if you want..."

Shito's lips broke into another smirk. "You won't be able to turn away from me," he whispered in a low voice. "I don't take well to others touching my things."

"What about this...?" Chika asked, managing to lift his right hand to his lips. The pink tongue flickered out, drew a finger close. Their eyes were interlocked; Shito was immobilized from waist up. Chika was grinding up into him, and soon, he found himself at a peak of pleasure, returning Chika's ministrations and mentally preparing himself to go further. Their pants were just being removed when a knock on the door startled both boys. Shito, murderous intent obvious in his eyes, rose to his feet and adjusted his pants, but Chika held him back from behind, removed the pants and wrapped a hand around the erect length, unmoving.

"Don't worry," he whispered, then said aloud, crankily, "I'm changing, don't come in."

"_A-ah...I'll leave the towels by the door_," came Michiru's voice.

Chika rolled his eyes, and Shito turned around. Noticing the look in his eyes hadn't changed, Chika scowled. "What?" And he was promptly pinned against the bed once more.

"I'm going to take you," Shito whispered harshly, removing Chika's clothing now, practically tearing off the shirt. "And _no one_ will interrupt us."

"Uh huh," Chika returned lazily, smirking up at Shito. He held up the right hand. "How about we make this quick and take our time another night...?"

Shito complied, throwing clothes and Chika's right hand aside, fitting his own on. Chika let out a cry of dismay and reached for his discarded hand, but an intruding finger stopped him. Instead, he lifted his legs and threw back his head with a cry, his muscles clamping on the appendage. "Sh-shit, Shito!" he gasped, his one hand clawing into the other boy's back. "What..."

"You have no idea," Shito hissed, inserting another finger, "how long...I've wanted..." He paused and smiled as Chika let out another cry. Shito sighed, stroked the walls slowly, with the intent of making the other boy suffer. "...are you sure, Akatsuki...that you didn't think about this...?"

"F-fuck, Shito!" Chika gasped, eyes slipping shut. "Just get it overwith!"

Shito smirked and removed his fingers. "Just get it overwith?" he repeated softly, situating himself at Chika's ass. "No," he said aloud, "I don't think so." He thrust in, and Chika screamed, almost; Shito's hand quickly fell on his mouth. "Remember," Shito whispered, "there are other people here..."

Chika nodded with tears springing into his eyes, and Shito's smirk widened. He loved the sight; he loved it so much, how vulnerable Chika looked like that, as he thrust into the boy again and again, nice and slow, at his own teasing pace. The only drawback was that he wanted to go faster, too, wanted to relieve himself quickly. The last thing he wanted was another interruption, especially when Chika was under him like this, head tilted back, mouth ajar ever so slightly...

He shuddered with glee and sped up a little without realizing it. The yellow-eyed boy under him let out a long moan. Their skin, wherever their skin met, was burning with a fever, their breath was rushed. It fried his brain, and all thoughts of holding back were banished; Shito continued to thrust in faster, until Chika was writhing under him with pleasure. The other boy's walls were clenching around his member, increasing his own pleasure, until he went blind with it. All he could see was white, and under him, Chika shifted this way and that, rising to meet his every thrust, muttering incoherently, both of them lost in the heat.

Chika came first, spilling all over their stomachs, and Shito soon after that, as he collapsed onto Chika, and rested his head in the crook of the other boy's neck. There was sweat drenching their bodies; he felt sticky and disgusting because of it, but with Chika below him, it didn't matter. Shito buried his face in the other boy's skin, inhaled deeply.

"Sh-shit-shito," Chika spat after a while, adjusting himself under Shito's weight. "Why the fuck do you have to be so damn hot?"

Shito smirked and bit into Chika's shoulder lightly in response. The other boy yelped and struggled to push Shito off. "What the fuck..?!"

"I'm going to take a shower," Shito replied lazily, rising to his feet and turning around. His clothes were thrown all over the floor. He picked them up, a wry smile on his face. "This won't be the end...?" He hadn't meant to state it as a question, but it just came out that way. In the end, Shito realized, biting the inside of his cheek, he really was afraid to lose Chika. He steeled himself again, turned to look over his shoulder

"What...?" Chika asked, dazed. He had the stupidest look on his face, and Shito couldn't help but smirk. Good thing he was turned around, because if Chika had seen that he was getting turned on by that look, then it would just be a repeat of what had just happened. And as good as it felt, he needed to wash off. Then, blinking, Chika grinned. "The end? Not if I can help it..." He rose to his feet and sidled over to Shito draping his arms around the dark-haired boy's neck. "You aren't tired of me already, are you?" He had his best puppy face on, but Shito turned away.

"I need a bath," he said finally.

'Hmph!" Chika scowled after the dark-haired boy exited his room, then fell back on his bed, a small smile on his lips. His body was still aching with pleasure he wasn't sure he was supposed to feel. And Shito...

...Shito felt the same way about him. Chika stretched onto his bed comfortably with a sigh, a smug smile pulling on his lips. There was nothing that could go wrong with his life now.

**ZZZZZ**

**A/N** – Just wondering, how many people actually like the ShibaxChika pairing? Because I was amazed by the utter lack of ChikaxShiba in the fandom (at least, the M ratings. I didn't really look at the lower ratings). Please review and tell me whether you'd like me to continue or not. I know the smut in chapter 1 is crappy, but I swear it'll get better. Thanks in advance!


End file.
